


How Do I Look?

by t_o_e_s



Series: Skephalo Fanfics! [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_o_e_s/pseuds/t_o_e_s
Summary: Bad dyes Skeppy's hair, he thinks Skeppy looks hot. Skeppy teases him for it.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo Fanfics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042623
Comments: 3
Kudos: 284





	How Do I Look?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before Skeppy said he'd dye only the tips 
> 
> Welp still gonna publish this idc lmaooo

“Christ, Bad, How much longer?” Skeppy groans, pacing around his and Bad’s shared room.

“Just a couple more minutes, Skeppy,” Bad mutters, reading the instructions behind the box of the blue hair dye. 

He grimaces as his gloved hand accidentally smears some blue dye on the box. Earlier today Bad had bleached Skeppy’s hair, Bad thought Skeppy looked amazing with fair hair, Skeppy on the other hand thought he looked ridiculous, balking at his reflection on the mirror so comically Bad had to laugh. Then they proceeded with the blue dye, Bad applies the dye, switching from the brush to the applicator bottle, his gloved hands gently work the dye into Skeppy’s thick locks. He was pretty sure they did this right, they watched a ton of YouTube tutorials for this. Initially Bad didn't want any part in this, advising Skeppy to go to a proper hairstylist, as he didn't want to accidentally ruin Skeppy's hair. 

"But it's more fun if we do it," He whines, giving Bad his best puppy eyes. And now here they were.

Skeppy finally settled down on the edge of the bed, tapping his foot impatiently, the dye caused an irritating sensation on his scalp. He glared at the clock by their bedside table, willing the time to go faster. 

“You can rinse it off now Skeppy,” Bad says.

“Finally!” He bolts to the bathroom, immediately leaning over the sink, rinsing the dye off as quick as he can. Bad could hear the faucet turning on, he waits for Skeppy to finish rinsing but he was taking too long, he could feel the dye irritating his hands a bit through the plastic gloves, so he walks outside their room to the kitchen. He carefully pulls off the plastic gloves and chucks them on the nearby trash bin. He goes to the kitchen sink to wash his hands, making sure his hands are free from any chemical from the dye.

“Hey Bad.”

Bad turned to his boyfriend, hands still dripping from the water.

“Hm? You done Skep-,” the words trailed off from his lips, his eyes widened in shock and his cheeks flushed. Skeppy was a sight to behold, he sauntered towards Bad lazily, drying his hair with a small towel. His hair was still slightly damp and a few dark blue strands strayed on the man’s forehead, making him look extremely attractive, his stubble had been growing out too, accentuating his angular jaw. He gave Bad a blinding grin.

“Well? How do I look?” He asks excitedly.

“You look…” Bad couldn’t find the right word, “N-nice.”

Skeppy raised his eyebrow in disbelief, letting the small towel hang around his shoulder, “Nice? Just nice?”

The man in front of him just squeaked, face turning redder than before, the arch of Skeppy's sharp brows was kinda hot to Bad, it made him look authoritative, like he can get Bad to do anything . Skeppy noticed his boyfriend’s unusual behavior and smirked. He walked closer to Bad, trapping the bespectacled man with his arms in the sink. 

“C’mon Bad, how do I look?” He asked with a low, guttural, voice.

Bad leaned back, hands gripping the edge of the sink so hard his knuckles turned white. He turned his head to the side, too flustered to look at Skeppy. Skeppy’s eyes briefly glanced at the older man’s pale neck before gazing at him again with half-lidded eyes.

“Well?”

“Is ‘nice’ not good enough for you Skeppy?” he responds exasperatedly.

“No.” He says with a teasing chuckle. He moves his hands to Bad’s hip, tracing teasing circles on the older’s hipbones with his thumb. He leans in closer, he could smell Bad’s shampoo. His lips graze Bad’s ears, he felt the man tense in his palms, his breath hitching.

“Tell me what you really think, Bad.” He whispers, he kisses the juncture of Bad’s jaw, making sure his stubble scrapes against Bad’s sensitive neck. The older man whimpers and covers his flushed face with his hands.

“I think you look hot, okay?” he chokes out, “Oh my goodness, is that what you wanted me to say ?”

Skeppy leans back and looks at Bad, blue hair falling in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

“Yeah,” he laughs, “And you look so cute when you’re flustered!”

“And you’re a giant tease,” Bad mumbled. He turned around to grab a dishtowel from the cupboard, he dries his hands, huffing at Skeppy’s antics. Skeppy just hums, resting his forehead on Bad’s shoulder and snaking his arms on Bad’s torso, hugging him from behind.

“You love it.”

Bad sighs, a small smile gracing his face, “Yeah, I do.”

“Sap.” Skeppy mutters.

“Muffinhead.”

Skeppy laughs, turning Bad around so that they’re face to face, “Really? That’s the best you got?”

“Oh shut it,” Bad closes the gap between them, his pale hands gently tugging Skeppy’s blue hair. Skeppy kisses back, smiling as he does. He moves his lips against Bad’s warm ones, heart swelling with love for the older man. 

They part, and Skeppy looks at him dead in the eye, “You know you gotta dye your hair red now, right?”

“Nope.”


End file.
